legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
History preceding Blood Omen
History article |image=Timeline 2.png |caption="timeline_2" |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2}} Events Initial known events and information (first timeline) *''(Years before ~0)'' William the Just is born. At a young age, he inherits rulership of the kingdom which will become known as the Land of the Nemesis. * Moebius, the Guardian of Time, attempts to rally the peasants loyal to William, and secures an audience with the king. *''(~0)'' Using a time-streaming device, Kain escapes from the Battle of the Last Stand in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], emerging here, nearly 50 years in the past. ** Kain travels to the Land of the Nemesis, intending to kill William before he can become the Nemesis and ravage Nosgoth. ** Kain watches as Moebius provides William with an incarnation of the Soul Reaver and other weapons, and warns William of a vampire sent to slay him. ** The first paradox: Kain attempts to slay William in battle. Both combatants are armed with incarnations of the Soul Reaver, triggering a history-distorting Reaver convergence. (→ This iteration of history is derailed and dies, resulting in the altered second timeline →) Kain fails to slay William, and history proceeds as normal. *''(~0-40)'' Moebius continues to conspire with William, resulting in the creation of the prophesied fanatical and ruthless Legions of the Nemesis. William becomes known as the Nemesis, an unstoppable tyrant destined to bring about the end of civilization. *Mortanius, the Guardian of Death, is possessed by the Dark Entity. * (~20) Possessing Mortanius's body, the Dark Entity murders Ariel. Kain is born as her successor. Ariel's specter begins to haunt the Pillars of Nosgoth. ** The corruption of the Pillars: Nupraptor, Ariel's lover, finds her corpse and realises that Mortanius was responsible for her death. Overwhelmed with grief and suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into madness, unleashing a psychic onslaught directed at the entire Circle of Nine. Throughout all Nosgoth, the minds of the sensitive and intellectual are blasted by waves of hatred. The Circle is permanently left mentally corrupted, and the Pillars physically crack and corrode. *The insane and deranged Guardians unleash their powers against Nosgoth, with malicious intent. Anarcrothe, Bane and DeJoule create the Dark Eden. Nupraptor practices self-mutilation, sewing his own eyes and lips shut, and terrorizes pilgrims who journey to his retreat near Vasserbünde. *King Ottmar of Willendorf holds a contest to celebrate his daughter's birthday, offering a royal favor to the creator of the finest doll in the realm. Among hundreds of submissions, Elzevir the Dollmaker's entry is proclaimed the winner. Elzevir takes a lock of the Princess' hair in payment. **Elzevir traps the Princess' soul in a burlap and silk doll. The Princess becomes lifeless, plunging Ottmar into despair. *Coorhagen is struck by the Plague. *''(~50)'' Kain departs Coorhagen, embarking on a journey across Nosgoth. **Mortanius recruits a band of assassins to murder Kain. ** At night, Kain attempts to seek shelter at a tavern in Ziegsturhl, but is denied entry. Forced to the road, he is slain by assassins. **Kain's body is interred in his mausoleum in the Cemetery. References Category:Blood Omen Category:History Category:History/Eras Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2